


Underworld/Outworld

by webhead3019



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Underworld (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: The separate worlds of Selene the Death Dealer and Mortal Kombat contestants are about to clash in a gruesome battle to the death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first 10 chapters are basically the story before the tournament, but don’t worry the tournament is going to be that much more epic and gory. The story will likely exceed 50 chapters and just 10 fights with everything I have planned. There will be a lot of interesting plot twists and new developments on the preexisting lore in the buildup. It’s pretty much picks up where Blood Wars left off, but the past will play a big role in the future.

Selene is now no longer a pariah. She has achieved the peace she had for so long craved. Although, this peace leaves a lot to be desired. Someone who had known violence for so long now no longer recognizes herself. In a twist of events, Selene disappeared before her coronation as a Vampire elder. David has put out a search party for her, but the track will run cold because she is no longer of this world. She didn’t venture off into the Sacred World again in search of her lost lover Michael and their child, whom she refuses to be dead. Instead, Selene stumbled upon a portal created by Quan Chi in an effort to lure her away from her coven. The breadcrumbs Quan Chi laid out proved to be greatly serviceable as Selene has successfully crossed over into Outworld. There, she has been unanimously selected as a contestant for the deadly tournament of Mortal Kombat via demands made by the manipulative sorceror Shang Tsung. Selene will be forced to compete as according to the arrangement. There, she will battle a whole new breed of monsters and dispatch of them in a whole new breed of ways. It’s time for her to do what only Selene does best... In order for Selene to ascend the ranks once more, she must claim fatality and in bulk.


	2. Chapter 2

Quan Chi announced, “The Vampire candidate we selected is crossing over into Outworld as we speak.” Shang Tsung peered into Quan Chi’s orb and rewarded him, “Excellent work, Chi. Master Shao Kahn will be most pleased by your recent breakthrough.” Quan Chi asked, “I trust you won’t dispose of my services and take credit when wind this is reaches our lord?” Shang Tsung asked, “Dispose? As in kill? I think not. Both our tributes will be needed for the deadly assessments to come. There will be plenty of time for killing then.”

Shang Tsung continued, “Oh, yes. There will be blood... unlike the accounts of even the seasoned suckler of the flesh bestowed to us simply as Selene.” Quan Chi noted, “A most peculiar smile stretches itself across your face when you mention her name. Why does this one interest you so, o fellow sorcerer?” Shang Tsung said, “She is no ordinary vampire. She is a warrior and a damn brilliant one at that. She’s no stranger to disposing of her enemies... in most unquiet and unpleasant ways.” Quan Chi noted, “We do love a good show.”

A Tarkatan entered the room. Shang Tsung asked, “What news have you brought me, Na’kotta?” Na’kotta answered, “My men have found the woman’s scent and are awaiting further instructions, master.” Shang Tsung said, “Very well, you know what you have to do now.” Na’kotta grinned and said, “I live only to hunt!” The Tarkatan went on his way. Quan Chi asked, “Do you think it wise to send only 7 men after your prize? Especially a Tarkatan.” Shang Tsung said, “They won’t be alone. I’ve planned contingencies. Besides, we do love the show. Don’t we?”

Shang Tsung continued where he left off, “This particular vixen of murderous intent has no qualms about how she kills, so long as she comes out on top. That’s an area in which we compare as well.” Quan Chi said, “But she’s been inactive. She’s made it that way.” Shang Tsung said, “Indeed. However, with the right push, I believe she’ll have more than enough reason to fight. I believe she will prove to be a challenge even to the contestants we haven’t resurrected in quite some time.” Quan Chi asked, “Why do you say that, wizard?”

Shang Tsung said, “Long before I had you find Selene, how do you think my knowledge of her came to be? Well I assure you, it was no accident. Fate brought her to me. In time, it will collide with her and after that? Let the fun begin.” Quan Chi asked, “What is this fate you speak of?” Shang Tsung, “I found something she loves. As fate dictates, it’s told me all I need to know about her in advance. I’ve been waiting for this one for far too long. When can we expect her?” Quan Chi replied, “Now? Certainly not long.”


	3. Chapter 3

David sat high in the throne room to the recently reconstructed New and Old World Coven, formerly known as Ördögház. He was waiting for someone to barge through that door and surprise the guards. He was waiting for anyone. The wait was over and he finally got his wish. A Vampire scout burst through the doors and the sentries on either side drew their swords. David ordered, “Stand down! I’ve been expecting him. Besides worry not, my personal dagger never leaves my side should there be a call for such an occasion to draw blood in these halls.”

The scout said, “My lord, we have found someone outside the premises of Nordic Coven!” David exclaimed, “Val Dohr? Who is this you speak of? Is it Selene?” The messenger said, “Her daughter, the hybrid known as Eve!” David leapt from his seat suddenly and asked, “Eve? Is she alright?” The scout said, “We don’t know! She wasn’t alone. She... she came with the Lycans!” David asked, “Lycans at the gates of one of our most neutral outposts again? Have the beasts lost their fucking minds?”

Lena and Eve, along with a lineup of Lycans traveling close-knit behind them, were the second party to burst through the doors unannounced. They must have left on the very heels of the scout. Lena said, “On the contrary, the Lycans are very much in their fucking minds as our great leader put it.” David didn’t have time to ask his guards to stand down again as this on the other hand, was an unexpected development. David asked, “Lena? Why have you come with the Lycans?”

Lena answered, “To ensure that there is no violence in these halls. There is very bad news, but the news is largely good. The Lycans are still keeping to their truce between their lot and our lot.” David asked, “Oh. And the bad news?” Lena said, “Selene has been relocated to a very bad place, perhaps her worst one yet.” David cursed, “Shit. And what of the other good news?” Lena said, “Eve knows where Selene is, but how she came to hold this information is going to take some explaining.”

Eve said, “David, long time.” With a single bound, David descended across the length of the landing with and embraced her. David teared up and said, “I missed you too.” Lena said, “You and Eve have some catching up to do. Thankfully, Selene can spare at least 24 hours, which will be a window we will certainly not abuse.” Still caressing Eve in his arms, David said, “Very well. Clear the room. I wish to catch up with Eve alone. I will call upon your services again once this sub-meeting has been adjourned.” Everyone cleared the room until it was just the two.

Eve said, “I don’t have time to tell you everything, so I’ll only tell you what’s important. The Lycans are the ones who saw Selene get taken, but they don’t know where she’s been taken.” David asked, “If you didn’t see it, why are you telling me?” Eve said, “Because I know where she’s been taken.” David pushed himself away and asked, “You... know? Is this a joke.” Eve said, “No. It’s a reunion... even bigger than just you and me seeing Selene again.” David asked, “But what could be bigger than that?” Eve answered, “Michael.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for the named fights, I’ll be sure to label them as I get to them. Each fight will probably utilize a sub-titling or sub-numbering system, because there will be a lot of cross-cutting to other fights taking place at the same time. I recommend reading at least the more dialogue-heavy parts in the filler, because it will serve as narrative bedrock to many of the future interactions.

Selene looked about, far and wide, at the unfamiliar world around her. She didn’t remember crossing over, nor did she remember how long she had been here. All she could think about was Michael and Eve. She could feel them close by... closer than ever for some odd reason. She sometimes felt them in Valissa, or the Sacred World. Finding them in the Sacred World didn’t have to mean they were dead. When there, she can communicate with beings either living or dead. She couldn’t be sure whether Michael or Eve were still alive.

She had no solid link to them outside of Valissa, but she knew what she believed. Regardless of that, this was far and away from any region of Valissa she had travel to. Where ever she was currently was certainly not there. Given the apocalyptic landscape, her first guess would be Hell, but she hasn’t felt a sharp stick up the ass quite yet. Wherever here is, it sure as shit isn’t Kansas. Only that much she could ascertain and that was good enough for her. It wasn’t exactly like Selene was dreaming of staying here. She heard someone behind her shout, “Over there! I finally found the hag!”

What had to be the ringleader of the party shouted, “Circle around. Trap her with whatever you can get your hands on. We must bring Selene to Quan Chi’s lair at once!” Selene thought to herself, it’s great being hunted all over again. Not counting their leader, the party surrounding her was six-strong. Selene bore her fangs and her fingers extended themselves by half an inch each. Selene said, “You can’t be a descendant of Corvinus, no. You’re not Lycan, Vampire, or human. What the hell are you? A new hybrid?” Na’kotta shouted, “Something like that, but I don’t see how any of that matters now, lady. You’ll find out soon enough when you face Baraka!”

The leader, a Tarkatan, bore fangs and claws of his own. Albeit, they were far larger and sharper than hers. His claws were bone blades half the length of his arms and the four rows of teeth made up half Na’kotta’s face. The Tarkatan dragged his blades against one another and specified, “Now we can do this the easy way... or the hard way.” Selene asked, “Do I really get a choice?” The Tarkatan smiled and snapped his fingers. Na’kotta shouted, “Go! Have some fun with her! Do as you wish! Just don’t cut anything off she can’t regenerate or Quan Chi will use our own asses to stitch her back together.”

Selene didn’t intend on sticking around to discover what fun meant for them. Selene punched her fingers through the lining of a henchman’s throat. She suctioned inward and ripped out his larynx with a wrenching motion. The man fumbled about as the hole in his neck whistled and spat blood. Still in denial, what finally gave way to the walking dead man’s footing was a log he happened to bump into mid-fumble. Selene dropped his larynx and drew a knife from her ankle just as another thug was a hair’s length from reaching her.

Selene leaned into a left sidestep which allowed the thug to disembowel himself, special thanks to his trajectory. His stomach opened up and a steaming pile of guts and rope pounded away at the ground like acid rain. The man dropped to his knees. Selene lifted the knife high in the air before bringing it down just as dramatically. The knife punched through the top of the man’s head, down and out his chin. Selene kicked the man backwards with a heavy boot and the knife passed through seamlessly, chopping the man’s head into 2 vertical wedges.

Continuing with the momentum gathered, Selene spun around and slashed another man across the chest with bloody results. Blood sprayed out the width of his torso. Selene slashed him a second and final time, left cheekbone to right cheekbone. The man’s jawline disconnected and the lower half of his mouth hung loosely. Selene side-kicked the loose bottom jaw backwards, impaling it through the back of his head. Selene somersaulted over him and jammed the dagger down hard into another man’s shoulder.

Selene tilted the man’s seized up head to the side and head-butted him. The result snapped his neck instantly and made the left side of his head mesh with his shoulder. Selene side-flipped high in the air just as another man tried charging her from behind. A man tried throwing a net over her, but while Selene was still in the air, she cleaved such a long swing, it split the net entirely in two. Selene landed in front of the trapper. He was about to drive his knife home when Selene casually chopped off the hand holding the knife.

Selene caught the hand still firmly holding the knife and crisscrossed her arms with both blades in hand. She made reservations in both ears for knives. She punched in then out. Selene dropped the knife for a split second and caught it again, so as to get rid of the hand clutching it. She crosscut again, with this cut crossing halfway through the man’s neck like butter. His neck peeled back and his head hung 90 degrees. Selene pushed him away from her and spun around again. Five down and one more to go before she was onto the Tarkatan. Perhaps it was just a narrow-minded observation of her new foe. Na’kotta seemed to be more viciously-mouthed than he was viciously prepared.

After all, if the leader was every bit the warrior his persona claimed itself to be, it would have made more sense for Na’kotta to join in on the charge. The man who tried tackling her had recovered himself and before he could again, Selene punched either knives through either of his hips. The man fell into her embrace and Selene sunk her fangs into his neck to drink his blood. She drained him of a pint in a matter of seconds. She let him slide down her slowly, so as to smoothly slide the knives out of him before collapsed onto the ground. With a cold, blank death stare, she eyed the Tarkatan awaiting her next move. He seemed to be so far unimpressed.


	5. Chapter 5

David exclaimed, “Your father? He’s alive? That’s wonderful news! Well, deep down after what I had been told, I knew. I never got to meet him but I can...” Eve silently shushed him with her finger. David was still her friend first and her leader second. Eve said, “I didn’t meet him either... until a year ago. Shortly, after I was sent away, I found Michael. I could tell he had been looking for me. He was on the verge of bleeding out and he was shackled like he had just broken out of a Lycan dungeon.”

David growled, “Motherfucker. Sorry! That had to be Marius’s doing.” Eve asked, “Who’s Marius?” David responded, “He’s not a concern of ours now.” Eve said, “He’s not dead. I was so close to hugging the father I missed all my life for no fault of his own. I knew he wasn’t going to die. I heard stories just like you, probably the same ones too. I knew if he could survive getting cut to the quick by Marcus, he could certainly survive getting cut by whoever... Marius.”

Eve resumed, “No one else had been looking for him. No one close by that is. It was like he was thrown out just to die after outliving his usefulness. No one knew of his whereabouts or status, so no one was for him. Don’t get me wrong, I know you and mom were, but that wasn’t enough. I was the only one who found him that day. I couldn’t bare the thought of him being forgotten and alone, but I knew my dad was stronger than most. Unfortunately, someone else knew that.”

David said, “There was someone close by after all, but even your own heightened senses didn’t have the foresight for it.” Eve explained, “And he was closer than I thought possible. Someone else knew he wasn’t going to die. Or at the very least, he had the materials necessary to revive him.” David asked, “What do you mean?” Eve said, “Michael was taken by a practitioner of black magic. He came through a portal and took him from me, just as we were taken from each other... prematurely.”

Eve continued, “The portal didn’t stay open for long. I looked all over for the portal to open up again, but it never did. I was starting to think I would spend eternity just looking for it. That would have been darkly poetic, wouldn’t you say?” David said, “The portal had vanished until it showed up again... when Selene was taken, but how? How did the Lycans know to find you and where to find you?” Eve said, “They didn’t. Lena found me by mistake, when she was trying to link up with Selene prior to her abduction.”

Eve said, “News just didn’t travel quickly enough from the reaches of Val Dohr and it’s not exactly like they use cell phones up there. The nearest Lycan den happened to be closer than the nearest Vampire coven. They intercepted the news and prioritized me.” David said, “But why? Why did they ask for you first and not me? Besides Michael, both of us are almost equally the closest to her.” Eve said, “I wouldn’t be so offended. They weren’t thinking about you when they made their decision.”

David asked, “What makes you say that?” I think it was the Lycan’s way of making up for what their Antigen division put us through. I just happened to be the most damaged recipient and now we’re caught up.” David wondered, “But what of the new portal? Why wouldn’t that close up as well.” Eve said, “It’s getting smaller as we speak and I think we should head out immediately, 24 hour window or not. However I will say, this portal is different than the last one.” David asked, “In what ways?”

Eve said, “Under the assumption that these portals are experimental, the first one hardly used enough stable alchemic properties, but the second used entirely too much.” David remarked, “Why do you think that is?” Eve said, “I think a reason for coming back and it was too damn great of an opportunity to pass up. That wasn’t the only glaring mistake in their book of arcane rituals though.” David concluded, “Fuck us once, shame on you. Fuck us twice, shame on us.” Eve said, “I feel something burning me up inside.”

David finished her sentence, “But it’s not shame.” Eve replied, “Hell no and of course not. You?” David agreed, “I feel very pissed off. I take it, you are too.” Eve said, “They took our top warriors. That might be what they’re looking for, you know? The blood and the rage.” David said, “Then let’s give it to them. They may be expecting me, but they won’t be expecting you as well. Guess they should have stayed in school for both chemistry and arithmetic. They already had the option to take us twice. Let’s make them regret that.” Eve said, “I like the sound of that.”


	6. Chapter 6

Na’kotta held his blade arms out in a T-pose, as if motioning Selene to make the first move. Time to see if his money was where his mouth was. Selene held her blades out on either side of her as well. She dashed forward in a motion so sudden, she barely had to lift her legs. She slashed up and out with both daggers. All it took was that single strike to amputate both the Tarkatan’s arms a split-second later. Na’kotta barfed a bucket of blood and gasped, “Well fuck me... Ain’t that some bullshit?” Well, that settles that. She found where his mouth is.

Selene patted his head with the sleight of her hand since it still clutched a dagger. She remarked, “How very anticlimactic.” Selene dropped the knife that didn’t belong to her and with her now freed hand, punched her fist through Na’kotta’s mouth, shattering his frontmost rows of teeth on impact. The Tarkatan dropped down to all fours like a dog to keep himself from swallowing his teeth. Selene plunged her personal dagger one last time, through Na’kotta’s hip and out the other while he was on the ground. The Tarkatan looked up at her and grinned through his bloodied, broken mouth as if she had relieved him of a crueler death.

The skinny part of the sword was pointed to the sky, which she worked to her advantage. She hoisted Na’kotta up so he was standing again, his teeth spiking out every which way, out his cheeks and the softer areas of his throat. Still stuck in him, Selene slowly let the weight of the sword pass itself up, causing his legs to crumple with it. The downward and upward momentum continued until she had split the Tarkatan entirely from his hip to his head, horizontally lengthwise. The back and front sides of Na’kotta’s upper torso bloomed into flaps and flipped out like a Venus fly trap.

Bisected organs and bones spilled out from the new mouth, along with the rest of his teeth of course. She glanced at the blood-soaked blade before flicking it clean. Selene sighed, “I’m dying to meet this Quan Chi I’ve been hearing so much about. Dying about as much as everyone around me who’s dying to get up again. Oh, right. The dying are already dead. Pity.” It was sarcasm, as she had no intentions of finding out who Quan Chi was. To her, this was just another setback in a series of setbacks she had become entirely to used to. It was time to find her way back home again, plus she was so sure no one else was nearby.

She thought wrong. Selene didn’t make it even another pace when she felt something hit her from behind. The breath was knocked out of her on impact. How had she not sensed it before? It almost felt too familiar. As she was trying to gather her thoughts, a wave of nausea overcame her. It was then when she realized the half dozen darts sticking out of her shoulders and back. Whatever hit her had enough impact to stick her with enough knockout drugs to put down an elephant. She looked about her in about as defensive position as she was going to get. Zilch. Whatever had hit her was just as fast as it was strong.

She managed to rip 3 of the darts out, but the action made was too little too late. The darts had already worked their magic into her exceptionally tough immune system. She wasn’t getting stuck with any more darts, despite the fact she was still kicking. Whoever was after her knew exactly how to handle her, whether they were familiars or not. They certainly didn’t want her dead, at least not yet. Selene stumbled forward before finally collapsing onto her knees. This was no place to rest but it’s not like she had much of a choice in the matter. Great, Selene gave in. Looks like she’s going to meet this Quan Chi after all. Selene felt herself far too dizzy to hold there.

She threw back her head just in time to see a shadowy figure, standing on a rock in the horizon maybe 30 yards back. She could barely make out the silhouette, but she knew what her heart told her. Michael, is that you? Please don’t be a trick on the eyes again, Selene thought. If that was truly Michael, why was he just standing there? She couldn’t see his face, but she didn’t have to. Every time she recalled Michael, she could practically feel his every contraction and emotion, but now? There was absolutely nothing there. That can’t be Michael. A rush of vomit pushed itself inside and up Selene’s digestive tract. She retched onto the ground twice before unconsciousness took over.


	7. Chapter 7

David said, “Plots. Plots carried by both Vampires and Lycans took my mother and father from me. I only recently learned my true lineage to Amelia. I’m an Elder now and rightfully so. With that said, I’d be lying if I said either Lycans or even my own brethren were in the right. With that in mind, rather than choosing a side, I’ve decided to create one. I take no pride in what has come to past, but I fight for the future and nothing more. My allegiance is not to any one bloodline. No. My allegiance is to upholding the peace.”

David explained, “Not just any peace. The peace I seek to secure will be within all bloodlines to ensure another blood war never happens again. I want nothing more than Vampires and Lycans everywhere to continue to exist in peace, which is why, despite being your leader, I cannot allow of you to cross over with me and Eve on this particular journey. Before any of you try to stop me, remember I was a warrior first and a leader second. Me and Eve are more than equipped for such an occasion.” Varga responded, “My lord! You can’t be hearing yourself!”

David snapped, “Save it, Varga. I allow you to continue your questionable servitude merely because I choose to be forgiving. But even, my forgiveness knows bounds. Don’t test them.” Cassius requested, “Will you be more approving of perhaps, a more respected and wise member on the Grand Elder Council?” David said, “Approval granted.” Cassius asked, “What the hell are you thinking, David?” David said, “Fair point. I suppose I still have time to explain my reason for this particular action. As such, there can’t be two Elders out at the same time, let alone three. Having one Elder take control of a coven is especially nothing new because of the Awakening cycle.”

Varga raised his eyebrows and David pitched, “On a better note, it couldn’t be a greater time, seeing as how our enemy doesn’t seem to be invading us?” Cassius asked, “Do explain?” David said, “The enemy took Michael Corvin and Selene almost a year apart from each other. They had plenty of time to mount a surprise attack in between then but they decided to take Selene instead.” Cassius said, “You have no proof of that, only the word of the Lycans.” David said, “Come on. Work with me here.” Cassius asked, “And?”

David sighed and continued, “It would appear that they’re after hybrids, but not just any hybrids. They were our greatest defenders too.” Cassius said, “All the more reason, we should send a troop with you. I know how much Selene means to you. Even a blind man could see that, but what you’re asking is far too risky a move.” David said, “That’s precisely my point. We can’t send anyone else, especially when we don’t know the extent of the enemy’s power. We know that the portals are created by transcendent beings.”

David continued, “We have no idea how Vampires or Lycans untouched by the Corvinus-strain will react by going through the portal. At least with me and Eve, we’re your safest bets. I contain both the bloodline of both Amelia and Selene while Eve contains both the bloodline of Selene and Michael Corvin. Even if only one Elder remains here, that’s all you’ll need because you have every protocol at your disposal.” With a heavy exhale, Cassius finally gave in, “Very well, I will adhere to your wishes.”

David said, “Thank you, Cassius. I knew you would understand.” Cassius rolled his eyes and waved him and the accompanying but otherwise silent Eve off. Before David could make his departure out the throne room doors, Cassius mentioned, “Oh, and David?” David asked, “Yes, Cassius.” Cassius bid, “Do come back alive.” With a blink-and-you-miss-it motion, David shadily revealed the sword pocketed into the inner flap of his trench coat. David tapped his temple and grinned. Somewhat cockily, David said, “That’s the plan. Come on, Eve. Let’s bring our family home.”


	8. Chapter 8

Shang Tsung leaned over Selene and clapped his hands above her head. She felt herself snap out of a trance that seemed to be half-conscious, but not quite sleep. Shang Tsung asked, “Rise and shine, fellow Vampire. That’s not some thing too many of your sun-hating lot gets to boast about, now is it?” Selene asked, “Which one of you is Quan Chi and why would you say rise and shine if it’s not daytime yet. I like to play sarcastic assholes too, but even I make sense.”

Shang Tsung slapped her across the face and snapped, “My name is Shang Tsung and that is a name you will learn to respect as well. Oh, but darling, you needn’t worry. You may be under Quan Chi’s roof but you’re under my hospitality for the time being. Though tread lightly, because I won’t nearly be as hospitable when Mortal Kombat begins. If you thought that fight was a spectacle to behold, then you’ve truly seen nothing yet. Mortal Kombat is the fight of all fights. You win or you die trying.”

Selene asked, “Oh, yeah. And how will I know if I win?” Shang Tsung said, “It is self-explanatory, is it now? You’ll know that you have won when you’re the only left alive, of course.” Shang Tsung said, “Whether you like it or not, Shao Kahn had selected you as a favored winner the day I told him about you. He thinks highly of you and so do I. I, on the other hand, wish to fight you myself while our lord likens to watch. I long to see if you’re everything I’d hope you to be.”

Selene asked, “Even if that longing kills you?” Shang Tsung laughed, “If it kills me, then I would say I didn’t do my job sufficiently enough. Besides, I come back. I always do. Quan Chi and his cult of necromancers see to the resurrections. You, on the other hand? Opportunities like you come every so often.” Selene asked, “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Shang Tsung answered, “It means don’t disappoint us. Being Shao Kahn’s favorite doesn’t equate your life to having value. Shao Kahn chose you because you’re expendable.”

Shang Tsung added, “However, perhaps if you survive this year, he’ll be more generous to you for the next.” Selene asked, “You mean, no matter if I live or die, I can’t go home... even as a reward?” Shang Tsung smirked and answered, “No, Selene. Don’t allow yourself to be so naïve. You are never permitted to return home again. We always keep the strays we collect. You’re ours now.” Quan Chi entered the room with haste and announced, “Shao Kahn now knows of our tremendous feat. We’re expecting more on the way, wizard.”

Shang Tsung asked, “Oh?” Quan Chi specified, “More of her friends. They’ve come looking for their missing princess... fools! The deluded bastards have no idea their walking into a trap.” Shang Tsung remarked, “I expected that before I set the events into action. If you don’t mind, our guest of honor must rest in preparation of tomorrow’s events. If you have any urgent news, that time to speak them is now.” Quan Chi said, “We found a runaway wandering about the premises.” Shang Tsung asked, “A runaway? Now that is rather urgent news? I trust he hasn’t been gone long.”

Quan Chi said, “Let’s just say I would have told you, Shang Tsung. You know, eventually. After all, I didn’t realize then you were savoring your murderous tendencies for the big tournament. As fate would have it, he found his way back to us. You heard me the first time and not the other way around. I wonder why that is?” Shang Tsung remarked, “Oh. You must be talking about the one we successfully pulled from their world’s spirit realm and into ours. That time proved to be far more convenient than using a portal in the physical plane. And to think you nearly lost him afterwards.”

Quan Chi laughed, “I like to think about all the progress we’ve made across this fortnight alone. Here! Our miracle man’s coming around the corner as we speak. You’ve been anticipating how she’d react to this, haven’t you?” Selene stood up quickly and exclaimed, “Michael!” A familiar man, but not the one she had expected, turned the corner while accompanied by two guards. It was someone she thought she had made sure never to see again, but here he was. Alive... again. The sight of him made her blood run cold and her blood was already cold. Viktor cooed hauntingly, “My child. How I have missed you, and have you missed me?”


End file.
